Talk:War Discussion/@comment-24849899-20140617032631
Arstotzka Traveler's guide: '' Welcome to Arstotzka, the nation of the radiant sun! If you are passing by, visiting, or immigrating, you've come to the right place! Here at Arstotzka, we are a neutral nation that borders between The Demon Realm and The Order. '' There are several provinces as well as the Districts in our capital city, ''Grestin! As you know, we hold both races of human and mamono, certain districts may contain a certain amount of a populace via race wise! We are not segregating, but rather, maintaining peace! Here is a guide to our provinces country wide: '''Albatrary- The Albatrary Province was the first district to be made ever since the end of Arstotzkian Winter crisis. It has a great town where both races live together with little problems. The populace rate is estimated by : 55% Human and 45% Mamono. Ero's City- The Ero's city province was founded when high amounts of mamono immigrated into Arstotzka via the Demon realm. It is the only district that border's the demon realm entirely, it has been turned into a bright green demon realm, but has been enhanced to whereas humans won't turn into Incubi, it has great mamono culture to where you can visit and learn new things. The populace rate is : 25% Human and 75% Mamono. Korobania Village- The Korobania Village Province, like Lucina City, was founded by majority of immigrants from The Order. It is the only district that Border's The Order entirely, thus nicknaming it, "The Province of the Goddess herself." It is the only province that has a highest amount of humans. The Great church of The Chief Goddess is one of the greatest places to visit, as well as the biggest church in history. The populace rate is: 95% Human and 5% Mamono. Lucina City- The Lucina City Province is a province founded by high amounts of immigrants from The Order, mainly wizards and Heroes, it is one the districts that borders the North Sea. Bearing great ice skating during the winter, and great fishing seasons during the summer. It is one of the Provinces that borders The Order and the sea. The populace rate is 85% Human and 15% Mamono. Nirsk- Nirsk is a province that has many great big farmlands for agriculture, it is also one of the provinces that borders the Demon realm as well as Ero's city, but takes up the majority is Neutral Zone. It has mainly warm weather, and great natural sightseeings. The populace rate is: 40% Human and 60% Mamono. Obliskran- Obliskran is one the domestically landlocked provinces that borders five districts. Obliskran is a religious city that mainly worships Ero's and other Gods or Goddeses. It is known for it's friendly people and known for marrying couples. It is nicknamed, "The city of Love." The populace rate is 45% Human 55% Mamono. Westerwald Valley- Westerwald, or the "Great Valleys" is one of the Provinces that border's both The Order and the Neutral Zone. It has great farmland and most of agriculture is produced their as well as Nirsk, it is known for it's great large seemingly endless valleys of grassland. The populace rate is : 60% Human 40% Mamono. Last but not least: Grestin City: 'Grestin City is the grand capital of Arstotzka, "The Crown of the Sun." Grestin was the first and ever city established when Arstotzka was first established. This province borders both Kolechia and the Demon Realm. It is one of the biggest cities in the world, according to mamono, it is bigger than Lescatie. Grestin has districts of their own as well as the country. However, both Province and District are two different things. Grestin has the great city square where mostly festivals, or annual military parades are held. Grestin also has many great many great people from both sides of the world. The main attraction is Arstotzka's Capital building, that is open to the public. The populace rate if 50% Mamono and 50% Human. The one who leads the country is Great Leader Aaron "Father" Grigori. ''Here is the districts that are located in Grestin: 'Altan District -' The southeast district that borders both Ero's city and Obliskran. Known for it's multiple mamono culture. '''Bucharest District - '''One of the districts that border the North Sea, Lendiforma, South Grestin, and Wozenfield, also known as "The sanctuary of music." '''Burnton District - '''The rich district, where most manors are and big business owners live, mostly upperclassman. '''Gennistora District- '''The only district that borders two countries, both Kolechia and The Demon Realm. '''Lendiforma District - '''The most western district, also known as the Holy District. '''South Grestin District - '''The southern most part of Grestin, mostly middleclassman for an average family. A great place for a great start! '''Wozenfield District - '''The main and most northern district that houses the capital building and city square. It borders most districts accept the Altan District. I hope you find this travel guide useful and we hope you enjoy your stay here at Arstotzka! ''Glory to Arstotzka!